


Under Her Spell

by delicatelamb (littlelambie)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aurelia is a vampire and Alice is just her maid and part-time sub, Blood Drinking, F/F, Femdom, Power Imbalance, Seduction, Vampires, female dom x female sub, i guess im not sure, lowkey hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelambie/pseuds/delicatelamb
Summary: Alice avoids her vampire mistress' eyes a lot now... but only because she's afraid of how much she wants her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Under Her Spell

“Mistress,” Alice bows her head and presents her lady with a letter. “I believe it should be about the party next week.”

The white haired vampire Aurelia gently takes the letter with her pale hand and smiles at her maid. “Thank you, dear Alice.”

She bows again, not looking into Aurelia’s alluring eyes for a second too long. “I’ll be in the garden, Mistress.” She turns to leave.

“Alice.”

She turns back to her lady, head still slightly bowed, her long brown bangs just barely covering her face. “Yes, Mistress Aurelia?”

“Why do you avoid my eyesight so often now?” Aurelia puts her letter aside, crossing her legs and tilting her head.

“Mistress, I-”

“Look at me when I speak to you, Alice.”  
  


Alice raises her head, meeting Aurelia’s eyes for the first time in what feels like ages. Alice feels overpowered, wishing to look away but unable to because of her lady’s command. She just _can’t_ look away.

“Was that so hard to do?” Her voice becomes lower, and Alice feels something inside of her turn. “You’ve avoided this for so long. I wonder why.”

Her breathing becomes a little slower as she focuses on Aurelia’s eyes, looking only at her. Something inside of her, something out of her control, makes her walk forward. She’s being drawn into the spider’s web.

“Tell the truth. Why?”

“I-” She begins and blinks slowly, always keeping her gaze on her vampire mistress. “I want this… I want to feel like this…”

Aurelia smirks knowingly – of course she knew, Alice realizes - and holds her arms out, allowing Alice to sway towards her. “Then why did you avoid it, darling?” Her eyes never leave Alice’s for a second.

She stands directly in front of Aurelia, slightly looking down on her with a light gaze. “I was worried,” her words are soft and slightly slurred as her inhibitions begin to slip away. “Worried you would think I was...”

“Pathetic?” She finishes. When Alice’s head moves in a sort of nod, Aurelia slowly pulls in Alice across her lap, staring into her delicate brown eyes. “Poor, poor Alice,” she coos. “You’re not pathetic at all.” She runs her long black nails across Alice’s tan skin, making the maid shiver and softly gasp.

It’s been so long since she’s felt it, but now she remembers - the lust is starting to take over. She feels trapped in Aurelia’s web, ready to be taken, ready to be used. Alice is sensitive and completely under Aurelia’s control, and it makes her feel so _good_.

“Why, if wanting this made you pathetic… I would be pathetic too.” Her hands, cold but soft, slide against the maid’s body. One hand finds its way to the nape of Alice’s neck – the other under her uniform skirt to rest on her thigh. “I find myself wanting you under my spell time and time again.”

In her lap, Alice’s back arches slightly, desperate for Aurelia to keep touching her – to never stop touching her – but she always continues to stare into her mistress’ eyes. “Mistress wants me?” She feels so innocent asking. She wants this and she wants Aurelia and her worries are almost completely gone, yet her heart continues to pound.

“Your mistress wants you very badly, dear Alice.” Aurelia’s hand trails up Alice’s thigh, watching so carefully as Alice begins to pant a little. She stops and runs a finger in between her thighs. “Tell me you want this.”

Starved for her touch, Alice practically blurts out, “I want this. I want _you_, Mistress Aurelia. I want you so much-”

The vampire shushes her carefully. “Good girl.” She quickly traces her fingertips against the middle of Alice’s already wet panties. As Alice gasps and begins to look away, Aurelia’s other hand, stronger than an average human’s, moves her neck back. “Look at me.”

Alice moans a quiet, “Yes, Mistress,” as she feels Aurelia start to slide a finger under the elastic band of her panties. “Mistress, Mistress--” Staring deeply into Aurelia’s eyes as her folds begin to be lightly played with, she finds herself calling out her lady’s title again and again while making embarrassing noises.

And with every embarrassing noise, Aurelia’s eyes grow darker, more intense, and more deadly. She expertly rubs Alice’s sensitive clit, holding her neck firmly in place, and she begins to smile coldly. “Keep looking at me.”

“Yes, Mistress, yes, Mistress--”

“Good girl. You have always been so obedient.” Her hand speeds up as she senses that Alice is irreversibly hers at the moment.

With her under Aurelia’s lust spell, Alice is so much more sensitive, and Aurelia just knows it won’t be very long at all before she makes the poor girl cum in her panties. The thought of making her sweet, innocent maid such a mess sends a rush through her, causing her own desire to spike.

Then Aurelia gets her own truly pathetic desire, and she decides to be as blunt as possible: “I want to make you cum while I drink your blood.”

Alice shakes, from her clit being used without mercy and from the thought of Aurelia’s cold, sharp teeth against her neck. She doesn’t just want it – she _needs_ it.

Aurelia has only had her blood once, and Alice will never forget it. A vampire drinking your blood feels like a long, beautiful orgasm. And Alice pants and pants at the thought of getting to actually orgasm during it – she pants so much, it’s hard for her to respond.

“Ple- please, please, please-” Alice is finding it hard to focus on Aurelia’s eyes. Her lust is causing her to feel like she’s losing her mind.

“Please what, Alice?” Aurelia lightly teases.

“Please- drink my blood, Mistress.” Her eyesight begins to get blurry – it’s all so much. “Please, Mistress-”

She loosens her grip on her neck, eager to get her mouth on Alice’s skin. “You can look away for a bit, darling.” As Alice’s eyes wander and her head rolls back, Aurelia scans her neck, finding the proper spot within a few seconds – she’s so hungry for her pretty maid’s blood, she doesn’t want to wait another moment. “You can cum whenever you are ready.”

Aurelia leans in, licking slowly up Alice’s neck, slowing down her finger on Alice’s clit just a bit to hear Alice whine and start to plead for more – then Aurelia’s teeth are in her neck.

Alice jolts but holds onto her mistress. The sharp pain turns into warm pleasure as Aurelia speeds up her hand in Alice’s panties and her tongue and teeth on Alice’s neck. The poor maid shakes, every nerve of her body getting closer and closer to ecstasy.

She can feel Alice’s pleasure – it’s in her blood, in her aura – and it makes Aurelia start to moan muffled against Alice’s skin.

“Miss- Mistress- it’s so-” Alice’s eyes start to roll back.

As Alice gets closer and closer and her grip on her mistress gets tighter and tighter, Aurelia can feel herself slipping into a similar high. She tastes so good, she sounds so good, she feels so good. Her finger rubs on her maid’s clit faster and faster, and Alice can’t hold back anymore. She lets out a cry, long and high, while her body shakes like never before.

Aurelia sucks on her blood, letting its rich taste fill her body the way the orgasm fills Alice’s. She begins to pull away, licking the wounds on Alice’s neck, groaning out, and finally stopping her finger’s merciless movement.

Alice pants, still clinging to her mistress as they both start to come down. Her head begins to lull forward before Aurelia softly presses their foreheads together.

“Are you alright, Alice?” Her voice is so soft and calming, that the maid practically melts.

“Yes, Mistress,” she whispers. Her hands cling to Aurelia tighter. “Thank you, Mistress. Thank you.”

Aurelia removes her hand from Alice’s panties, quickly wiping the wetness on her own skirt.

Alice notices and, despite her still being in a bit of a daze, sits up and exclaims, “Mistress, no! You’ll dirty your skirt!”

She laughs at her maid’s worry. “Alice, I have plenty of skirts.”

“Yes, Mistress, but-” She finds herself looking in Aurelia’s always alluring eyes. “I could’ve cleaned your fingers – it’s my mess after all, so-” There’s a sudden pause and Alice’s cheeks flush red.

Aurelia begins to smile, wide and joyfully. “How would you have cleaned them, darling?”

Immediately hiding her face in the nook between Aurelia’s head and shoulder, Alice murmurs a quiet, “My mouth.”

Still smiling, Aurelia rests her arms around her maid, holding her close. “Oh, Alice...” She closes her eyes and sighs. “I would rather save your mouth for a much better use.”

Alice nuzzles her face closer into her mistress, doing her best not to imagine what Aurelia was implying, but finds herself whimpering and clinging more and more to her.


End file.
